1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless device, and more particularly, to a portable wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the electronic industry has gained a rapid and prosperous growth. Apart from an attractive outer appearance, which is smart, light and thin, the wireless communication function of electronic products is also highly emphasized by the manufacturers. The wireless communication function for electronic products such as the notebook computer, the mobile phone, and the personal digital assistant (PDA) has been severely tested in the market and has virtually become an important function indicator. Especially, the PDA, which has long been appealing for its compact size and wireless network function, has become the focus of research and development for the manufacturers hoping that their products can get ahead in the market.
In application of wireless devices, the antenna is a very important element. Since the functional characteristics of an antenna directly affect the quality of signal transceiving, many research institutes have poured in considerable resources hoping the operating characteristics of the antenna can be improved.
Take the PDA for example; the design of an internal antenna has become a mainstream concept. However, the quality of signal transceiving is degraded for the antenna is enveloped inside the casing. To make it clearer, there are inevitably a number of conductor elements such as the circuit board, the battery, the card slot (memory card or I/O card for instance) and the multimedia socket (microphone socket or earphone socket for instance) being installed inside a PDA. However, these conductor elements will reflect or absorb wireless signals, therefore directly affect the transceiving characteristics of antenna signals. In other words, the conventional antenna might function properly without conductor elements being installed nearby. When the antenna is installed into the casing, the operating characteristics and wireless signal transceiving quality of the antenna will be severely affected due to the influence of working environments. This is not a particular problem that occurs to the design of PDA only; any portable device, a mobile phone or a notebook computer for instance, will face the same problem as long as an internal antenna is installed therein. Therefore, how to improve the design of the internal antenna to avoid the negative influence on signal transceiving caused by conductor elements and further seek to improve wireless signal transceiving quality by means of these conductor elements have become an imminent issue to be resolved.